


Pride Girlfriend

by Crackedblackice



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I Wanted To Write Fluff, Catra is a useless lesbian, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I don't know anything about pride, One Shot, Two Shot, and they're all going to pride, because Catradora deserves fluff, no powers, okay now it turned into a, plus Bow and Sea Hawk, the other princesses are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackedblackice/pseuds/Crackedblackice
Summary: “What the fu…” She wanted to yell at the person that was turning her around again, but the words were stuck in her throat as she looked into the face of a beautiful blonde girl. The stranger was a few inches taller than Catra and she had really blue eyes. Her shirt showed a unicorn with rainbow wings on it, that looked like it was drawn by a child, and said “PRIDE! And Apples.” The girl had rainbow flags on her cheeks and a bright grin on her face.“Hey, I noticed you earlier and you seemed kinda lonely and uncomfortable. And since nobody should be alone at Pride, you could be my Pride-Girlfriend, what do you say? I’m Adora by the way.” The stranger – Adora – said all these words so fast that Catra couldn’t quite keep up. Okay, maybe the fact that Catra was too gay to function played a role in it as well. And Adora’s hand on her arm didn’t exactly help either.The blonde was grinning at her, patiently waiting for an answer.“Yes.”OR Catra doesn't want to go to Pride but does so anyway and gets a girlfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here is just a short and fluffy Pride one shot for you!  
> I've never been to Pride but I wanted to write this little piece anyway cause it was fun.  
> Enjoy!

Catra shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and looked to the ground as she pushed through the crowd. Today was the big Pride Parade in Bright Moon (or Pride Moon, as some idiots liked to call it) and there were thousands of people with rainbow flags, colorful outfits and way too loud music on the streets.

Catra didn’t exactly know, why she was even there to be honest. She successfully avoided Pride for years now, although she was out since forever. Yes, she was gay. But she was also an introvert with a badass reputation to uphold. And she hated overly happy imbeciles, who chanted dumb slogans the whole day. But Catra was also very curious after only watching Pride from afar and secretly she wished, she could be more open and… well, proud about her own sexuality. After years of hearing shit about it from her foster parents she couldn’t quite shake the impression, that she shouldn’t shout out her sexual orientation. All the more reason to actually do just that. So, she naturally was very conflicted about the whole Pride thing.

But today she had just put on her biker boots, her favorite leather jacket over her flannel and had exited her apartment without much thinking. She kind of regretted it now. There were so many people and loud noises and she didn’t know anyone. Catra knew that her friends Scorpia and Entrapta had to be there somewhere but calling them just wasn’t an option. Scorpia had begged her to come along since freshman year at Bright Moon University and she would have a field day, if Catra would actually show up. Catra would never hear the end of it and her image would be shattered forever. So, no “Super Pal Trio” meeting (Scorpia also won’t be allowed to name anything for the next few years). Catra should just go home, this was a dumb idea anyway. As she turned around to do just that, someone grabbed her wrist.

“What the fu…” She wanted to yell at the person that was turning her around again, but the words were stuck in her throat as she looked into the face of a beautiful blonde girl. The stranger was a few inches taller than Catra and she had really blue eyes. Her shirt showed a unicorn with rainbow wings on it, that looked like it was drawn by a child, and said “PRIDE! And Apples.” The girl had rainbow flags on her cheeks and a bright grin on her face.

“Hey, I noticed you earlier and you seemed kinda lonely and uncomfortable. And since nobody should be alone at Pride, you could be my Pride-Girlfriend, what do you say? I’m Adora by the way.” The stranger – Adora – said all these words so fast that Catra couldn’t quite keep up. Okay, maybe the fact that Catra was too gay to function played a role in it as well. And Adora’s hand on her arm didn’t exactly help either.

The blonde was grinning at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Yes.”

_Wait! What?_ Catra had tried to find a reason – any reason really – to say no, walk away and never think about this day until she died. She hadn’t found one but was going to say no anyway. Obviously, her mouth hadn’t got the message. This was stupid. As she was trying to comprehend what exactly just happened, her “Pride-Girlfriend” ( _is that a real thing??_ ) rambled something about her friends standing in front of the big stage. Suddenly Adora stopped talking and looked at Catra like she had just asked a question.

_Shit._

“What?” Catra asked dumbly and internally slapped herself because she apparently couldn’t form more than one word in the presence of a pretty girl.

Adora just laughed and repeated “What’s your name? I should know such things, now that we are a temporary couple, don’t you think?”

“Oh. Yeah. Catra. I mean, my name’s Catra.” Not her best introduction but at least a whole sentence.

“Nice to meet you, Catra.” Adora smiled so brightly at her that she had to look away for a second. Then she felt herself being dragged through the crowd.

“You’re gonna love my friends! They’re all super cool and nice!”

_I bet._

* * *

 

Adora’s friends were… she couldn’t even find the words to describe them. And she thought her own friends were crazy. As Adora pulled her up to a group of five people – all dressed as one color of a rainbow – she regretted the decision to leave the house today more and more.

“Hey, Adora! Who is your new friend?” shouted a hyperactive boy in an orange crop top.

“Hey, guys! This is Catra, she is going to be my Pride-Girlfriend for the day!” Adora grinned.

“What the hell is a Pride-Girlfr…” A girl with sparkly pink hair and clothes tried to ask but was silenced by the elbow of crop top guy.

“Nice to meet you, Catra! I’m Bow.” Crop top smiled and waved at Catra.

“Nice to meet you too… I guess.” She suppressed the urge to awkwardly wave back. This was all too weird for her. Next in line of introduction was a girl in green with flowers in her hair – Perfuma – and then a girl in blue with matching hair – Mermista – with her boyfriend in yellow (who had a mustache, an honest to god mustache) who called himself Sea Hawk. The sparkly girl was Glimmer, she learned. _What a dumb name, even for someone who has a friend named Sea Hawk…_

They were all loud and happy and way too… extra for Catra’s liking, she thought as she observed them. But they were one thing too that Catra envied: proud. They didn’t care what others thought of them and their silly behavior because they had each other. Their friendship and loyalty were so evident, that even she could see it. Suddenly she felt a little guilty for going alone to Pride and not telling Scorpia and Entrapta.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shit ton of questions from Adora’s friends about herself, how she liked Pride, if she wanted to have rainbow color on her cheeks too…

“I’m an introvert and not that confident about the whole Pride thing. Aaand apparently, I have no filter whatsoever.” Catra blurted out. _What is wrong with me??_

“You say that, like it’s a bad thing.” Adora smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand. _When did she grab my hand?_ “But seriously, if it’s too much or you’re feeling uncomfortable, just say something and we’ll get you out of here in no time.”

Catra stared at Adora for a few moments. She didn’t know that these were the words she needed to hear but apparently Adora knew. Catra smiled back gratefully, squeezed Adora’s hand as well and actually felt a little calmer. Maybe this was not such a bad idea at all.

“OH MY GOD, KITTY!! What are YOU doing here??” An all too familiar voice shouted as a giant woman in red broke through the crowd, followed by a girl with purple pig tails.

_Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Trans Visibility Day! And Happy Pride Month!  
> You guys asked and I deliver, so here is the second chapter of my little fic.  
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I've been blown away by your kind reactions!  
> And special shout-out to Alice! Without her I wouldn't have posted this and none of you would read it now.  
> So, without further ado... enjoy Chapter 2!

“Kitty?” Sparkles asked amused while Scorpia scooped Catra up into a giant bear hug.

“Scorpia!” Catra hissed. “Personal. Space. Remember?”

“Oh right, sorry!” Scorpia let go of her and Catra brushed some imaginary wrinkles out of her clothes to hide her embarrassment.

“But what _are_ you doing here? Not that I want to complain or anything, but you said that Pride is for idiots.”

“Actually, she said – and I quote – ‘This whole Pride shit is for stupid morons, who just want to feel important for a day.’”

“Thank you for this correction, Entrapta. It helped a lot.” Catra ran her hand over her face. _Can this get any worse?_

“No problem! I have a recording of this too, if you want to…” Entrapta already searched one of her thousand pockets for her recorder.

“No, thank you!” Catra almost shrieked.

“Entrapta! You’re finally here!” Bow exclaimed as he caught sight of the newcomers.

“Wait, you two know each other?”

“Yeah, we go to the same engineering class.” He explained.

“Yes, indeed! Last week’s assignments were really interesting, don’t you think?” And with that Entrapta and Bow got into an intense conversation about some robotics bullshit and forgot about the rest of them.

“So…” Adora stepped in. “Stupid morons, huh?”

For a moment, Catra hadn’t been aware of the beautiful girl right next to her. But now the whole situation came crushing back to her. Catra turned bright red and started to panic. How could she fix _this?_ She must’ve had come across like a total asshole. She quickly tried to think of a good excuse for her dumb previous self. That’s when she noticed the mischievous grin on Adora’s face and the twinkle in her eyes. She was just messing with her.

“Yeah, well…” Catra shrugged. “I guess, I just didn’t know better.” _Good save. Now say something smooth._ “Luckily you showed me how wrong I was. You’re certainly not a stupid moron, that’s for sure. But you’re definitely _something_.” She said with a suggestive hint in her voice.

Adora looked as surprised of her sudden boldness as Catra felt. For the first time since she met the pretty blonde, she had actually said what she'd wanted to say. And judging by the look on Adora’s face it had worked.

Before Adora could reply though, their moment was interrupted by the loud voice of Scorpia. Again.

“Hi, I’m Scorpia! Catra’s roommate! How do you two know each other?” She asked with her typical excitement.

“Oh, I just saw her in the crowd and thought ‘Wow, what an amazing woman. And it looks like she’s alone, maybe I get lucky and she wants to spend some time with me.’ So, I went over and asked her to be my Pride-Girlfriend and she said yes.” Adora smiled at Catra like this was the best thing that had happened to her in her entire life. And somehow, Catra believed her. She actually felt the same way. They’ve only known each other for like ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. It felt just _… right_.

She looked at Adora, failing to form any words that could do the situation justice.

Thankfully, Scorpia was there.

“THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD!! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!”

This overly excited statement was supported by a high-pitched shriek and punctuated by another bear hug that included Catra _and_ Adora.

After a few seconds of awkward fumbling and murmured “thank you”s, Scopria let them down to breath. Somehow the two of them ended up embracing one another, when they stood on their own feet again. Neither could say who had initiated this, but it wasn’t important anyway. They looked deep into each other’s eyes and while Scorpia discretely left the scene, they started to close the distance between them. The following kiss was the best first kiss Catra could imagine – and it certainly wouldn’t be their last.

When they had to come up for air, Adora’s smile was impossibly wide.

“So, would you like to upgrade our previous arrangement and be my real girlfriend?”

Catra smiled back. She knew she had to be looking incredibly dopy and the whole situation was disgustingly sappy, but she didn’t care.

“I would be proud to.”


End file.
